creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
"Planning a 13th Birthday for my Oldest Child and Could Use Some Help"
> vorher Lesen empfohlen < Hallo alle Zusammen, seit meinem offenen Brief haben viele Interesse an meinem Leben gefunden. Manche Menschen glauben sogar, ich hätte grausame Dinge mit den Kindern getan! Wenn ich schon allein daran denke, dreht sich mir der Magen um! Ich bin kein Monster! Ich liebe Kinder. Ich dachte mir wenn ich euch einen weiteren Einblick gewähre, könnt ihr sehen wie glücklich und gesund meine Kinder sind! Nun ja, sehr bald wird ein ganz besonderer Tag kommen. Meine Älteste, Claire wird 13! Sie wird kein Kind mehr sein und ich überlege derzeit wie wir das feiern könnten. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja helfen den besten Geburtstag für meine älteste Tochter zu organisieren. Ich adoptierte Claire als sie gerade mal einen Monat alt war. Ihre Mutter war nicht in der Lage sich um sie zu kümmern. Ich lebte zu dieser Zeit in New York und wollte, an einem Mittwoch, gerade zu meiner Lieblingsbäckerei gehen. Denn sie machten dort Mandel-Croissants. Ich hatte eine typische Route und sah des Öfteren eine junge Frau mit einem Kinderwagen oder nur ihr Baby tragend. Sie musste wohl eine allein erziehende Mutter sein. Sie sah immer müde und gehetzt aus. Vermutlich war es auch ihr erstes Kind. Ich nahm an, dass sie ihr Bestes gab, aber sie hatte das Mutter sein einfach nicht so in sich. Eines Tages lief ich die Straße entlang, das Baby war draußen im Kinderwagen, aber die Mutter war nirgendwo zu sehen. Es war ein sehr kalter Oktober Tag, und wie gewöhnlich hatte das Baby nur ein Langarm-Shirt und eine Hose an. Keine Jacke, keine Mütze, keine Handschuhe, keine Decke um die Kleine zu wärmen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schaute zu. Ich wollte der Mutter eine ernste Warnung geben und dem Kind ein paar Sachen kaufen. Aber sie kam nicht. Ich musste etwa 5 Minuten gewartet haben, aber diese fühlten sich wie Stunden an. Das Kind weinte. Es brach mir das Herz. Ich wollte das Kind nicht mitnehmen. Aber die Mutter war immer noch nicht zurück und das Weinen wurde lauter. Also hob ich sie hoch, wickelte sie in meine Jacke ein und nahm sie mit Heim zu mir. Kurze Zeit später zogen wir aus New York, und lebten seitdem mehr auf der Straße. Sie war so ein wundervolles Baby, so ruhig und glücklich. Bei weitem das einfachste Kind seither. Sie wusste, dass sie adoptiert war und eine Mutter hatte die sich nicht um sie kümmerte. Claire zeigte kein Interesse diese Frau kennen zu lernen. Ich hatte ihr ein wunderschönes Leben gegeben, gefüllt mit Kultur und Bildung. Wusstet ihr das viele Staaten Bildung online für die Öffentlichkeit anbieten? Es ist wundervoll die Kinder in ihrem eigenen Tempo lernen zu lassen. Als meine Familie größer wurde, begannen sie zusammen kleine Wissensschaftsmessen zu halten. Claire ist ein besonderes Kind. Ich dachte sie würde das einzige Kind für eine lange Zeit sein, aber ich konnte sehen wie ihr die Gesellschaft Gleichaltriger fehlte. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern wo wir waren, Ohio vielleicht? Wir blieben für ein paar Tage in der Stadt. Die Stadt hatte einen schönen Park, aber er war leider ziemlich leer. Ein Großteil der Zeit waren es nur Claire und ich. Nach ein paar Tagen jedoch, leisteten uns ein kleiner Junge und ein kleines Mädchen Gesellschaft. Schon bald machte ich extra Sandwiches und brachte extra Puddingbecher und Fruchtsäfte mit. An unseren letzten Tag bemerkte ich es endlich, die Kleidung der beiden hatte sich nie geändert. Dann sah ich die Grasflecken auf dem Tshirt des Jungen, sie waren vom Vortag, als er von der Schaukel sprang. Diese Nacht fragte mich Claire etwas wegen ihrer Freunde. Sie sorgte sich um sie. Sie waren immer hungrig und hatten ihr erzählt, dass sie nicht zu ihnen konnten weil ihr Haus nicht sicher war. Ich hatte die blauen Flecken auf ihrer dunklen Haut nicht wahrgenommen, aber Claire hatte es. Sie fragte mich ob wir sie auch adoptieren können, so wie ich sie adoptiert habe. Und somit, wuchs unsere Familie weiter, aber das war nicht das letzte Mal. Ich hatte ein recht gutes Einkommen, durch verschiedene Gelegenheitsjobs, vieler Kunst Aufträge, Bearbeitung etc. Aber ich realisierte das meine wahre Leidenschaft darin lag Kindern zu helfen. Also begann ich eine Online-Fortbildung zum Erzieher zu machen. Claire meinte sie würde ihn meine Fußstapfen treten wollen, wenn sie mal groß sei. Sie war diejenige die mit unserer Sparschwein-Tradition begann. Jedes Kind hatte ein Sparschwein, welches es seiner Persönlichkeit entsprechend bemalte und einen Teil seines Taschengeldes für das College einsparte. Claire ist so klug und weise für ein Kind. Ihr Sparschwein hat diese liebevoll gemalten blauen Blumen, in einer kleinen Krone auf dem Kopf. Es tut mir Leid, ich bin am Rumschwafeln. Ich bekomme nur leider nicht oft die Möglichkeit über meine Familie zu sprechen. Es sind alles so großartige Kinder. Ich sollte wieder zum eigentlichen Teil zurückkommen: Claire's Geburtstag. Sie liebt grün und blau, also dachte ich daran gefärbte Pappteller und Servietten zu besorgen. Hat zufällig jemand einen Link zu Luftschlangen und Laternen in diesen Farben? Sie liebt den Film Rapunzel, also dachte ich daran extra für sie eine Laterne zu basteln. Auch habe ich ein Rapunzelkleid aus dem Disney Store. Ich glaube sie wird es lieben! Wir haben vor kurzem ja bereits den Konfetti Kuchen für die Zwillinge gemacht, also dachte ich an Schokolade? Wir sind momentan zurück an der Ostküste, also wenn jemand eine Empfehlung zu einer tollen Bäckerei hat? Ihr habt mein Ohr! Ich dachte vielleicht an einen Kuchen von Publix? Normalerweise kaufte ich zu einem Geburtstag immer ein Spiel, welches wir als Familie spielen konnten. Wir haben bis jetzt der gefrorene See, Cluedo, Monopoly, Stratego und Hi Ho Cherry Oh! Kennt ihr noch weitere die eure Familien mögen? Claires Lieblingsspiel ist Cluedo. Ich dachte da an Candyland, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ist Twister immer noch beliebt? Wie dem auch sei, die größte Überraschung die ich hatte war, dass Claire ins Space Camp darf! Nach der Party werde ich George die Verantwortung übergeben. Er ist 10 und somit der nächst Ältere. Claire und ich werden wegfahren. Aber wir fahren nicht ins Space Camp. Ich habe einen hübschen Ort herausgesucht. Umgeben von blauen Blümchen, wie auf ihrem Sparschwein. Ich habe bereits das Loch gegraben. Niemand sollte uns stören. Ich kaufte ein wunderschönes Jagdmesser. Ich dachte daran ihr die Kehle aufzuschneiden. Das scheint der humanste Weg dafür zu sein. Eine Waffe würde so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es über mich bringen könnte sie Niederzuprügeln. Ich möchte ihr keine Angst machen. Ich überlegte sie zu Erwürgen. Aber sie ist so ein liebes Kind, naja junge Frau... und ich möchte ihren letzten Tag nicht mit irgendwelchen blauen Flecken beschandeln. Ihr versteht hoffentlich warum ihre Geburtstagsfeier perfekt werden muss. Es ist ihr letzter Geburtstag. Ich liebe Kinder. Aber sie wird leider kein Kind mehr sein. . . Original Story: https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/48idra/planning_a_13th_birthday_for_my_oldest_child_and/ von kittythewildcat übersetzt von Hellscythe Let's Read Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit